Girls
|artist = |year = 1994 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = (JD) (JD4) |gc = (JD4) (Arrows) |lc = Yellow (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz4YAKz4ieA |pictos = 78 (JD) 75 (Remake) |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |nowc = GAndB (Remake)}}"Girls & Boys" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl who wears a red vest and tie, pink and white striped tunic, red pants, purple shoes, and a red and purple fedora. Remake In the remake, she has a new color scheme. Her vest, pants and socks are now blue, her fedora is pink and blue, and her shirt is now pink with white stripes. Background ''Just Dance'' The background is blue with a thin white grid. It has a dark blue border and shines a small bright blue light. The word "Mr" appears on the wall written in green. The floor is reflective. Remake In the remake, the background features zig zag lines in five different colors: yellow, orange, aqua green, greenish turquoise, and apple green. Those lines are constantly animated according to the coach's moves, and sometimes turn into waves or straight lines. The words "GIRLS & BOYS" and "BOYS & GIRLS" appear during the chorus and bridge when said. Appearances in Mashups Girls & Boys is featured in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Mr. Saxobeat * Super Bass Captions Girls & Boys appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Heart Strong * Mod Poses * Mod's Diving * Mod's Madness * Mod's Mix * Mod's Plane * Mod Star * Mod's Swim * Slasher Trivia *''Girls & Boys'' is the first song by Blur in the series. It is followed by ''Song 2''.'' *''Girls & Boys contains a German line, " ", thus making this song the first to have a language other than English. **In the remake, there is a code error: the "ö" is replaced by a black rhombus with a question mark on it. * Although the dancer s hat and stripes (on the shirt) appear pink on the original , they are purple when she appears in Mashups. * In the pictogram sprite found in the files, it can be seen that that there are two pictograms which are not transparent, as they are surrounded by a black square. However, transparent copies of the same pictograms can be found in the sprite as well.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150928_1740/songs/GAndB/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * This is the longest song on , lasting 4 minutes and 3 seconds (not including Warm Up, which lasts 4 minutes 54 seconds). * In the menu icon on , the dancer’s face is more visible. Gallery Game Files Gandb jd1 cover generic.png|''Girls & Boys'' Gandb jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Girls & Boys'' (Remake) Gandb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Gandb jd1 menu.png|''Girls & Boys'' on the menu Gandb jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay GAndBGameplay.png| gameplay 3 Promotional Images Gandb promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Gandb placeholder picto 1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Gandb placeholder picto 2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Others Gandb jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Gandb jdnow lyric error.png|Lyrics error in the remake Videos Official Music Video Blur - Girls And Boys Teasers Girls & Boys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Girls & Boys - Just Dance Extractions Girls & Boys - Just Dance (Extraction) Girls & Boys - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Girls & Boys ru:Girls & Boys es:Girls & Boys Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Blur Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs